Fugly Force
Plot This fanfic takes place in a magical, breathtaking world called Slutwhoria where adventurers can fight evil beings to level up and become the best. But adventuring is boring alone right? Young knight Joe has aspired to be a part of a successful guild ever since he was 4 years old, to take after his father's footsteps, but can he rally up a strong enough force to take over Slutwhoria with? Joe and his troop face difficulties along their path, but as a team they can make it through anything... sort of. Characters Angelika= Personality Angelika Kuzz is a rather posh elf with a brave heart, she isn't scared of anything and is willing to fight for anything. Although she can be snobby, stubborn and selfish at times, Angelika is a true team player and will do anything to make the Fugly Hoes the strongest guild in Slutwhoria. Even if that does mean clashing with her enemy Lily from time to time. Angelika is an archer, which means she uses a bow an arrow as her weapon, she has incredible speed and stamina, has alright attack stats but lacks in defense. |-| Joe= Personality Joe Edwards is a true leader. Ambitious and passionate about everything he does, if he strives for something he doesn't stop until he gets it. Although he is a great guy, Joe tends to take everything seriously and get get easily wound up by his teammates when they aren't taking his goals sincerely. He cares deeply for his Fugly Hoes and one day wishes for them to be the best guild in the land. Joe is a warrior who uses a sword in combat, he has incredible attack and alright defense stats, but lacks in speed and stamina. |-| Kyle= Personality Kyle Bloodbane is the goofball of the guild. Childish and funny, he loves to play pranks on his teammates; much to Joe's annoyance. Although the more serious members of the guild find Kyle annoying, they see him as a lovable and caring person who just wants to have a laugh. Even though he is a prankster, Kyle does not mess around on the battlefield. Kyle is a marksman, which means his weapon of choice is guns, he has amazing attack stats, has alright speed and stamina stats but lacks in defense. |-| Lily= Personality Lily Rosethorn is a fierce woman who doesn't take anybody's shit. Lily is easily offended and often shouts unnecessarily at members of the guild. She hates being tested and loves to swear. Although Lily has anger problems, she cares deep down about the Fugly Hoes and will put herself first to protect them. Lily often clashes with her rival Angelika. Lily is an assassin who uses shurikens, she has amazing speed and attack stats, alright stamina but lacks in defense. |-| Matt= Personality Matt Malloy is very laid-back, he has a care-free spirit and doesn't worry about much... other than one thing that's been on his mind for the past month. Matt tends to stay out of the drama that goes on with the guild, he's an introvert and an observer. Although introverted, his personality completely changes on the battlefield as he becomes a powerful fighting throwing heavy punches on his foes. He has no mercy for his enemies and couldn't care less about their backstory. Matt is a fighter, which means he uses his own fist and legs as weapons. Matt's attack stats are beyond incredible, his stamina stats are good but he lacks in speed and defense. |-| Maya= Personality Ever since a young age, Maya Loveday has had a passion about animals. Animals are her life and she couldn't live without them, and as a child developed the power to tame and control them. Maya is a very sensitive and shy young girl, as timid as she may be, Maya has a strong heart and loves spending time with the Fugly Hoes. Although she struggles to bond with them, she low-key likes being alone with her animals since it's where she finds the most happiness. Maya is a beast tamer, which means she doesn't actually wield a weapon, causing her attack stats to be extremely low. Maya has great stamina, and alright defense but lacks in speed. But her stats aren't important as it depends on the animal she uses as to whether she is powerful or not. |-| Nathan= Personality Nathan Jean is the most depressing person you will ever meet, he is completely pessimistic and moans about everything 24/7. At a young age, a monster sucked the soul out of Nathan and he has been an emotionless hag ever since. It's literally impossible for him to feel anything other than sadness. Although Nathan is ridiculously emo, without him the team would flop. Nathan is a magical healer who stands back in battle buffing and healing the team. His stats are relatively low, only having high stamina as he doesn't actually fight. But is still a necessary member of the guild. |-| Sydney= Personality Secretive, sexy, seductive, and overall just generally horny. Sydney Solomon is no woman... or demon to be messed with. Sydney truly is the queen of the guild, using her demonic powers to get what she wants. She's the oldest in the guild and also the wisest, she may come across as a selfish bitch but she knows what she's doing. There's only one reason Sydney joined the Fugly Hoes, and that's for a chance to win the grand cash prize. But Sydney hates teamwork and generally hates people, especially kids, has she let herself into her own version of hell by joining a guild full of teens? Sydney is powerful, having incredibly high speed, attack and defense stats. But Sydney's powers are limited, as she can only fight against male species... or lesbians. |-| Zachary= Personality Zachary Swann is the epitome of a stereotypical homosexual. From the over exaggerated happiness, to the acting as if he was a black woman, Zachary has no limits. Beneath the gayness, Zachary is a very caring and lovable guy who adores hanging out with his friends. Although Zachary can get too attached and it can come across as clingy, he just deeply cares about his teammates and would do anything to help them out. Zachary is a mage so he uses a staff as his weapon of choice. However, Zachary's stats vary since he uses magic in combat, he has very high magical attack and stamina stats, but low defense and speed. Stats Cast Main Cast *'Jake T. Austin ' as Joe Edwards *'Mitch Grassi' as Nathan Jean *'Jordan Fisher' as Matt Malloy *'Gavin McIntosh' as Zachary Swann *'Becki Newton' as Sydney Solomon *'Margot Robbie' as Angelika Kuzz *'Kristen Stewart' as Lily Rosethorn *'Gregg Sulkin' as Kyle Bloodbane *'Bonnie Wright' as Maya Loveday Recurring Cast *TBA Category:Fugly Force